


Being your brother was dangerous

by Cheveya



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheveya/pseuds/Cheveya





	Being your brother was dangerous

Dein Bruder zu sein, war gefährlich.

Doch ich nahm dieses Risiko,

Schulterte es ohne Bedenken.

Denn du warst mein Bruder.

Und ich liebte dich.

 

Dich zu lieben,

War ein Risiko, das ich auf mich nahm.

Es war etwas, das ich wählte.

Denn du warst mein Bruder,

Und ich wollte dich beschützen.

 

Ich veränderte mich selbst,

Ich veränderte die Welt,

Um dich zu behalten,

So wie du warst.

Denn du warst alles wert,

Was ich erleiden musste.

 

Und jetzt, nach all den Sachen,

Die geschehen sind,

Bereue ich es,

Dir nie gesagt zu haben,

Dass ich dich liebe.

Denn du bist für immer verloren.

 

Ich werde dir nie wieder sagen können,

Wie wichtig du mir bist.

Ich werde dich nie mehr wieder sehen.

Denn dein Leben ist beendet.

Meines nicht.


End file.
